Minor Races of the Mochadia Galaxy
Mochadians and Fluffians are the primary races of the Mochadia galaxy, due to their daring alliance and eventual extermination of the Grox. However, many races exist (Mostly outside of Mochadia and Fluffia but some inside, too.). Blugarians Blugarians inhabit Blugaria in the Empires arm. Redosians Redosians inhabit Redosia in the Empires arm. The Enlightened The Enlightened live in anarchy, in the Empires arm, but a "Country" can be formed by extrapolating other empires' borders and settlement fractions. Their motto is "Dah, fus, ro." (To push, to burn, to be.). They speak the Enlightened Language. Canon The Canon (Kanonu in native tongue) inhabit the Canon Empire. They are currently at war with the Fluffians, and likely soon, the Mochadians. "The war was caused by the religious intolerance of the Canon, and will likely end in their destruction.", says Prof. Kesbito, citing the previous Marqi, Bornon, and Kraiji wars, "similarly, all are caused by nationalistic pride of their nations, and all ended in the quick waste of their respective nations." Skribi Skribi live further up the Fluffian arm, and because of the little contact little is known about them. Only one Fluffian knows the Skribi language. Pyroxi A very cultured race in the Empires arm. The Pyroxi evolved on a lava planet, where all life lives within the eternally molten lava of Pyroxia. The planet itself is tidally locked and orbits 3.29 Gm from it's star, with a year of 30 Hours, with a mass 1/5 that of earths (But with similar surface gravity), and an average surface temperature of 1600°C, just warm enough to melt iron. The planet orbits around a G8V star of 90% the mass of our sun. Although the pyroxi eat lava to survive, it is still unknown how their biology works, even they don't know. Now, despite it being tidally locked, due to a rapid air current that moves warm air to the dark side, the temperature varies by no more than 40°C between the sides. The planet, from afar, looks very bright, despite a low albedo, due to the visual radiation caused by the lava. The planet has a moon, Ger-pal, which is a tenth the mass of the planet, and orbits 11.744 Mm with a period of 7.5 hours, thereby in a 4:1 sync with the planet's rotation, orbiting four times per day. Aeroni Aeroni live in the largest non-alliance (MOK or FLU) empire in the galaxy. They live next to the canons and fluffians, in the Empires arm, and the war has caused tensions between all three. Their homeworld is a chilling 10°C, despite it's star being 20% more massive and over twice as luminous as our own. It's year is 552 Earth-Days. Like the Fluffians, they too, float, however live in cloud cities (Due to the upper stratosphere being a more comfortable 20°C). The atmosphere is also 40% more dense than earth's, due to the planet being a bit more massive, and the rotation period being a bit slower. The actual terrain of the planet IS inhabited by life, but not that much. There are towns on the surface, but they are thinly spread. The terrain is mostly permafrost, but with some hard soil near the equator where some plants dare live. Aeroni Language Vowels: i,ɪ,ɛ,æ,u,ʊ̜,o,ʌ,ɑ WORDS: *ɑpɛd - bird *dɑ - storm *ɛiθʊ̜r - sky *ipʌf - sheep *nor - light *rɑmɛl - sand *ru - wind *rʊ̜xuk - cloud *sɑdit - fire *sɑx - hawk *sɛn - tree *xɑjɑr - stone *ta - air *wɛmb - flower *xið - north *ziθɑ - winter Category:Self Fictions Category:In General Category:Mochadia Galaxy Category:Empires